Demigods Wanted! The Goddess's Lament--OPEN
by GreekGeekz
Summary: When an article of a goddess is stolen, she threatens all at Camp Half-Blood that if it is not returned to her, there will be grave consequences. The camp must summon it's finest (and lowliest) heroes to partake in the quest, and this is where you come in! Submit a demigod, what's the worst that can happen?
1. Character Sheet

_**DEMIGODS WANTED!**_

_**Camp Half-Blood needs 15-25 of it's bravest heroes to compete to enter a dangerous, and potentially fatal quest. Only the strongest, wisest, and well adapted campers will be selected to journey across the corners of the world to retreive a goddess's stolen item. If not returned in enough time, her meltdown may cause an actual meltdown.**_

**_First and foremost, entries are limited to _****_two_****_ demigods per author!_**

Please, completely fill out this form and either private message me or leave a review with the form filled out.

Name of Demigod:

Age of Demigod (no younger than 9, no older than 18 please!):

Parent of Demigod (keep in mind eternal maidens! Children of Hera, Artemis, etc. with not be accepted!) :

Height of Demigod :

Hair color:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Heritage/Minimum Family background:

Place lived before CHB:

Family (be specific! Include pets, and extended family they may look like or take after! :

Personality (at least a paragraph, no more than two) :

Weapon:

Special powers:

Fatal Flaw:

What would this character wear in an everyday situation at CHB? How about battling, or even on a quest? Please specify and link if you can!

Would you like to be paired up with someone romantically, or no?

And any other details you see fit!

**I will hand-pick 15-25 entries I like, and put them into the story! Good luck, everyone! I will try to update as much as I can, but winter break is coming to a close and the idea for this itself has taken all of my time!**


	2. Current List of Demigods: 1-4-14

**_Dear Authors,_**

**_I am very pleased to announce that I am almost done selecting demigods! I would like there to be about three or four more, so there is limited space left! Once the final demigods are announced, I will not be taking any more unless requested by the story. I may even ask for monsters or quick mortals or one line demigods in the chapters, so I will be looking and keeping record of all entries because of that. _**

**_Now, this is the list that I know you all are probably dying for. The current list of accepted demigods. _**

* * *

Ryan Blaze, 18, Son of Zeus _(author: PrincessofFlames)_

Lorelei Alder, 17, Daughter of Poseidon

Avery Watson, 16, Daughter of Poseidon _(author: karmakat49)_

Colin Russell, 16, Son of Thanatos (_author: colin0513_)

Delon Jones, 14, Son of Thanatos (_author: JaydenJackson14)_

Cressida Varient, 14, Daughter of Athena (_author: dramaqueen5611_)

Zelena Bednarski, 15, Daughter of Athena

Christina Rockman, 15, Daughter of Nike (_author: Miss. Charlotte Ever Valdez_)

Jay O'Conner, 17, Son of Hybris (_author: sonofthetrigod_)

* * *

**_That's all for now, demigods! There are still spaces open, so please feel free to PM me or leave a review with your demigod(s)._**

**_And now, for the first time, I am accepting satyrs and monsters. _**

**_For the satyrs, my only rules are to make them human, and follow the form for demigods for the most part. Change whatever you see fit and leave them wherever! For monsters, I am asking they strictly be based off of Greek mythology, and nothing more! _**

**_Thank you all for your contributions, and in advance for any further ones!_**

* * *

**Edit as of 1/5/13 : To the rather rude reviews - I apologize for not choosing your characters, but there is no excuse to leave a rude review, sorry! I never said I was going to put in all the demigods, and I have a right to pick and choose. You _will_ be blocked if you send any hate or any rude PMs, so don't try that way to get your character in. Why did I even have to put this in? You all knew there was a chance that yours wasn't going to be picked, and there is **_**no** **excuse**__** for rude behavior. **_


End file.
